Y se dio cuenta un mes antes del adiós
by HetaVicky
Summary: -¿Dime, Alfred?-Le pregunto con desdén, con las piernas cruzadas una encima de la otra y sus manos apoyadas en la cama.-Creo que soy…-desclavó la vista de su amigo y la dirigió hacia el piso.-…gay.- Arthur contuvo una risita y dijo sarcásticamente-¿En serio? ¡No me jodas! ¿Estás seguro? ¿No lo quieres pensar por un par de años más?- ((Highschool!AU, USUK))


Hola! Mi segunda historia, muchas gracias a los que comentaron en mi otro fanfic("...Espera, ¿qué?") son todas/os súper tiernos, me dejaron una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro. Otra vez muchísimas gracias a todos y que disfruten esta nueva..."creación" mía. Alfred y Arthur son de Hidekaz Himaruya.

En uno de los cientos de dormitorios de la World Academy, una secundaria que sobresale de las otras por tener un estudiante (o dos) de cada país del mundo, y además por el hecho de que estos estudiantes tienen el nivel de inteligencia más alto de su país (aunque, esto en ciertos casos varía), dos chicos estaban sentados uno en frente del otro en la cama del más alto, la cual estaba hecha un desastre, con las sábanas salidas y el acolchado casi tocando el piso. El chico mencionado anteriormente miraba al otro con cara seria, parecía que le estaba por decir algo muy importante, aunque el de menor estatura sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir.

-Arthur…-Le dijo Alfred, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y con las mejillas a fuego vivo. Tenía las piernas separadas y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, los antebrazos puestos hacia adelante y sus dedos entrelazados.

-¿Dime, Alfred?-Le pregunto con desdén, con las piernas cruzadas una encima de la otra y sus manos apoyadas en la cama.

-Creo que soy…-desclavó la vista de su amigo y la dirigió hacia el piso.-…gay.- Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Arthur contuvo una risita y dijo sarcásticamente-¿En serio? ¡No me jodas! ¿Estás seguro? ¿No lo quieres pensar por un par de años más?-

Ambos chicos se conocieron en la Academia, en el primer día de clases, cuando por casualidad se sentaron uno el lado del otro. Al principio no se llevaban bien, todo lo contrario, ¡eran como perros y gatos! Sus personalidades chocaban de manera catastrófica, y cuando al final del día se encontraron con que compartían el dormitorio la situación empeoró...claro todo esto duro por unos tres meses, lograron arreglar sus diferencias con ayuda de nuevos amigos (que ya no los soportaban) y un par de maestros (que tampoco los soportaban). Al año ya eran los mejores amigos, pero a veces hacían cosas que los amigos normalmente no hacen, como dormir en la misma cama, darse un besito cariñoso en el cachete de vez en cuando, darle de comer al otro en la boca, mirarse a los ojos mientras sonríen por ratos largos sin decir nada. Arthur sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando y lo que su rubio amigo pensaba que ocurría; ¿cómo podría podrías decirlo?… ¿Estaba en la friendzone? No, era obvio tanto para Arthur como para el resto del mundo que Alfred estaba tan enamorado de él como el otro lo estaba de Alfred. Sólo que Alfred no lo sabía, sí, lo que escuchaste, todos los sabían menos Alfred, ni siquiera se le cruzaba por la mente a pesar de que nunca había compartido una relación así con alguien en toda su vida. Triste, pero cierto. En sus años estudiantiles salieron con muchas chicas (a pesar de todo, son chicos muy populares) y varios chicos (bueno, solo Arthur), pero al cabo de unas semanas siempre terminaban.-No eres tú, soy yo.- Decían, y el pobre chico o chica que estaba frente a ellos pensaba.-Sí, ya sé, te gusta Alfred/Arthur.- y algunas lo decían, pero solamente a Arthur, porque sabían que Alfred tenía que descubrirlo por sí mismo. Y lo hizo…en el último año de la escuela secundaria, cuando faltaba solo un mes para terminar las clases.

Volvió su mirada hacia el rubio.- ¡Por supuesto que no, estoy completamente seguro de esto! Las chicas jamás me hicieron sentir nada, ¿sabes lo horrible que es tener que pensar que estás con haciéndolo con otra persona para poder excitarte, sabes lo patético que me eh sentido todos esto años?-Cambió su posición a una erguida, poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-Sí Alfred, lo sé perfectamente, y lo comprendo mucho mejor que tú. Porque tú a pesar de ser tan inteligente no te detuviste a pensar ni un segundo en por qué cuando tienes sexo con una chica se te ocurre pensar en un hombre. Por lo que me contaron, ni si quiera las tocas completamente.- Sus ojos verdes reflejaban una mezcla de tristeza y furia, mientras hablaba descruzó las piernas y golpeó firmemente la cama.- ¿Cómo es posible que todo eso no te haya parecido aunque sea raro? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistado? ¡Díme, Alfred!-

-…-Silencio total, apenas y se escuchaba un murmullo desde afuera de la habitación, acompañado por el tic tac de un reloj.

-…-Arthur suspiró cerrando los ojos, se pasó una mano por el cabello y sentenció-Te veré luego, adiós.-Se levantó, para luego tomar su mochila y caminar hacia la puerta. Con una mano agarraba su mochila y con la otra sostuvo la manija de la puerta, la apretó y miró a Alfred una última vez, él también lo miró, pero de nuevo no dijo nada. Arthur apartó su mirada y salió de la habitación.


End file.
